emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8035 (4th January 2018)
Plot Debbie struggles to digest the news that Tom is really Joe Tate. Joe explains to Debbie he was buying her, commenting it was easy - like mother, like daughter. Cain and Moira return to the farm where Moira claims Cain pushed her into attacking him. Cain insists Adam chose to run but Moira accuses him of bullying Adam into it. Moira gets worked up again which leads Cain to question what'll happen next time when he isn't around and it's just her and Isaac. Aaron isn't impressed by Alex's choice of film. He realises he's been taking the Adam situation out on Alex so decides to sort it out. Moira is devastated Cain would even think she could hurt their son and recalls he came close to hitting Kyle. Cain tells Moira she's got to find a way to cope that doesn't involve hurting people. Graham isn't impressed by Joe's schemes. Joe reminds Charity and Chas that as he's taken away the Bentley, they won't be able to repay the loan on the pub. He also reveals to Charity he was behind the pub getting robbed by the man she picked up in a bar. Joe makes it clear he engineered all of this to get back at Charity - everyone else is just collateral damage. Aaron calls round at the farm. He makes it clear to Moira he's knows Adam was covering for her before handing her Adam's coin. When Tom takes back the phone he got Sarah, Debbie labels him boring in bed and lies she never loved him so Joe suggests Debbie is a prostitute. Charity reminds Joe that Chris killed himself although Joe accuses her of driving him to it despite Charity insisting she was one of only three people who loved Chris. Joe insinuates Chris isn't Noah's father. In the café, Bob and Doug discuss lying to their partners. Doug admits he's led Diane to believe he's deaf in one ear. Moira reminisces whilst telling Aaron the story behind Adam's coin. Aaron reminds Moira that Adam left so she can live her life. Leyla is furious with Megan for writing a bad reference which has resulted in the landlord in Greece withdrawing the offer on the office premises. Megan protests she wrote a glowing reference but mentions Jacob interrupted her before she sent it. There's a mix-up between Aaron and Alex when Alex inquires what kind of movies Aaron likes. Chas refuses to serve Joe. Charity suggests whose who knew Chris should fill Joe in on what his father was really like. She states Chris was a cruel, selfish control freak whose only friends were paid to be close to him. Joe believes Charity made Chris' life impossible as nothing he ever did was good enough for her but Charity reminds Joe he was just a child who was barely there. Charity gets emotional as she tells Joe about events of the night Chris died but he thinks she's just putting on an act. Before Joe leaves, Chas throws a pint over him. Whilst in the shop, Robert overhears Alex telling David about the present he got Aaron for his birthday. Robert knows Aaron will hate it. Moira promises Cain she'll make more of an effort. Leyla confronts Jacob about the reference, explaining she's still going to Greece and would like his support. Furious Debbie accuses Charity of ruining her life. Joe and Graham watch the altercation from the car. If Graham had known what Joe was up to, he'd have tried to stop him but Joe vows this is only the beginning, there's plenty more to come. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Last appearance of Leyla Harding until 3rd October 2018 as Roxy Shahidi departs on maternity leave. *Charity recalls events from Episode 3536 (17th September 2003) when Chris Tate committed suicide. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Debbie is angry; Doug tries to cheer Bob up; and Cain talks to Moira. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,150,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes